


A Helping Hand

by keep_it_fresh



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M, Platonic Romance, UST lionel messi/neymar, long-suffering friend, platonic handy-js
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_it_fresh/pseuds/keep_it_fresh
Summary: Non-canon. Long-suffering friend. Platonic handy-js. Suarez/Neymar. Lio/Neymar.Luis Suarez is the unlikely go between guy to deal with the sexual tension in Ney and Lio’s relationship.





	A Helping Hand

 

Luis can usually sleep through anything – storms, quakes, TV and loud music. He might sleepily take scope of the situation from a survival standpoing but once no immediate threat is detected he’s back to la la land – because honestly fallen books, clothes, etc. won’t be going anywhere the next morning.

So it’s with great trepidation that he discovers his one no-go is porn.

And of course it’s discovered because of Neymar.

It’s one of the rare times all three of them share a hotel room, a master suite attached to a double room— the kind of room parents and kids share with a separate bath and everything at Lio’s request. After a two hours of post-training, post-team-meetings and then an impromptu strategy session Luis is ready for bed. He thought Ney was too when he came out the showers the mist of steam trailing behind him in nothing but boxers.

Luis had assumed the boy had done the gentlemanly thing and taken care of whatever sexual tension he and Lio wrought out of each other in the bathroom. Luis kind of expected it especially after spending they spent an hour cuddled on Ney’s bed ‘talking shop’ while Luis tried not to gag on the fluff and point out of the obvious. If they didn’t want to acknowledge their attraction it was between those two idiots.

But now it was messing with his sleep.

Luis groaned into his pillows. He really wanted to knock himself out, but he wasn’t sure he’d wake up again. “Ney, go back into the bathroom and take care of that shit,” he growled out.

Ney whined. “I tried that already. I think it’s broken.”

“For god’s sake, you’re 23, it’s not fucking broken,” he groaned as he tried to use his pillow like earmuffs to block the staged moans from the TV.

Which was exactly why he hadn’t heard the soft rustle of sheets as Neymar moved. Luis was too busy trying to bury himself deeper into the sheets and figuring out how to secure the pillow to his head. But with the pseudo silence he could sleep coming over him.

It wasn’t until his bed dipped and then Neymar’s warm breath was hitting his neck that he noticed the intrusion.

“What are you doing?” he moved away and took off his pillow-muffs to glare at him.

“Luis?” Neymar he whined.

“What _niño_?”

“Maybe-maybe if you helped it would go away?”

“Help what—”

Ney pulled back the covers back before he finished and Luis looked down instinctively.

Only to wish he hadn’t.

If he had stayed focused on his glaring at his face, he would have died never knowing what Neymar’s hard dick looked like.

“No, no! Back to your bed,” he shouted.

“But Luis, it really hurts,” he yelled back. Luis hushed him, suddenly remember Lio in the next room. He didn’t know how he’d react to Luis getting assailed by his not-so-secret crush. “You shouted first,” he muttered behind his hand.

“Look just go back to bed,” he pleaded.

“Plea~se just look at it, it really hurts from not coming,” he said it so pitifully. Luis finally took a good look at him, he was really flushed and sweaty, and too hot in more ways than one. “Please, Luis, just touch me a little and I think it’ll go away.”

“Are you sure you’re not sick? Did you take something?” His dick was flushed and looked painfully red. He reached out, but pulled back at the last minute.

Neymar grabbed it before he could pull away completely. He sighed longingly as Luis finally put a hand to him. He flopped back onto Luis’ pillows.

“No!” he hissed when Luis squeezed him tightly. “I don’t know what’s going on – Lio gave me a massage and now my body is doing weird shit. Do you think he turned off my ability to cum?”

“I fucking hope not, just lay there and shut up,” he grumped as he perfunctory stroked Neymar’s dick.

He watched Ney’s eyes glass over in lust, and his tongue ran across his teeth, biting down on his pink lips when Luis really started to get a rhythm going. His hips canting into his fist and moaning breathily as he was sure his orgasm was building.

Luis tried to be perfunctory but it was hard, literally with Ney right there naked, looking as beautiful as he always did and so willing for some relief even from Luis. But in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but see the image of Lio.

Lio who was on the other side of the door, and hopefully dead to the world, was the one Neymar desired.

So broke his cardinal rule. He decided to say something.

“You could’ve got Lio to do this for you.”

Ney’s eyes snapped shut in obvious denial. “Lio’s not…he’s not like that.”

Luis scoffed. “What do you think Lio and I talk about at our old man get-togethers, as you call’em _niño_?”

“Me?” he moaned out in question as another shudder rippled through him at Luis’ touch.

And dammit Luis was only human, he couldn’t resist his demonstrating all things he knew Lio longed to do to him. He would take this moment and Lio could have all of Neymar’s others.

“He talks about touching you, just like this,” he leaned in suck hard on his jaw, and left little bites as he made his way to his panting mouth – still uttering denials. His mouth stopped them dead, licking across his sharp teeth and kissing his breath clean from his lithe body.

“He’d be jealous, Ney, so jealous if he knew I got to see you like this. He wants _you_ more than anything,” he said roughly as his hand sped up.

His words seemed to be the push Ney needed as he came gasping with his blunt fingernails dug into Luis’ shoulders.

Luis was painfully erect in his sleep pants, and he’d love a hand but watching Ney come down, his face relaxed and blissful, few truths he revealed about Lio, he wouldn’t push for more. It felt it’d add more strain for when the day did come when Ney and Lio finally admitted their desire for one another.

He kissed his sweaty temple. “Better,” he asked.

Ney nodded through a yawn. His hazel eyes drowsy, and dopey smile he looked completely satiated. “Did you mean what you said about Lio or were you just trying to get me off quicker?”

“I meant it.”

“Really?” he questioned with narrowed eyes.

“I wouldn’t lie about Lio, _especially_ to you.”

Ney looked thoughtful, then surprised him with a soft kiss on his lips.

“Thanks _gordito_.”

“The things I do for you, _niño_.”

The playful nickname reassured him nothing damaging happened to their friendship. He watched him breathe in deeply as he slipped more comfortably under his sheets.

“Your bed is over there,” he muttered.

“‘M already here…” he murmured and snuggled deeper into Luis’ bed.

He sighed. _I need better roommates,_ he thought _._

When he was sure Ney was not leaving, he finally moved to clean up, only partially bemoaned the fact his erection gave up so easily.

The only sounds in the room were the gratuitous moans of the porno actors still playing on the screen.

He took it in for a minute, and realized it was still the same shrilly actress Ney was trying to jerk off to. Luis scoffed as he searched on Ney’s bed for the remote to turn the damn thing off.

Then Lio barged in.

“If you’re sleeping, turn off the goddamn TV,” he muttered angrily not seeming to notice Luis standing there. He was headed the plug, but stopped short when he saw what’s on the screen.

It’s clear he just woke up to – thank god, Luis thought - his hair sticking out and his oversized pyjamas are crumpled already. He spun around finally taking note of Luis.

“Really? Porn? And with Ney in the room.”

He gestured to the man that looked like a sleeping cherub wrapped in the white duvet.

He wanted to defend his honor, but doing that involves explaining the whole night, about Ney and him, Lio and Ney... Luis’ felt a headache brewing, he revealed enough for one night.

“I was just about  to turn it off,” he said instead waving the found remote in his hand.

Lio took the remote and did it for him. “Night,” he said as he placed the remote on the dresser. “Since you already did the good part,” he said with a smirk promising a full day of getting roasted as he went back to his room.

This is what he got for lending a helping hand...literally.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "What is this? Why did I write this? I feel like the kermit the frog meme staring out the window on a rainy day: I just wanted MSN to be in existence forever...Was that too much universe? Whatevs, this is what I get for not writing in a timely fashion my pairings become outdated by reality, lol. I hope you enjoyed my attempts at smutty comedy. Thanks for reading!"
> 
> \- KIFFY
> 
> __〆(￣▽￣)／*.*


End file.
